


Hero of Dawn, Healer of Worlds.

by TiredSmolPrince



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloud is Cetra, Cloud is obssessed with LOVELESS, Gen, Gen and Cloud bond over LOVELESS, Jenova is a bitch as you know, Mum cloud, aerith and cloud are best besties, but shes getting planet blocked;3, cloud the mother hen, taking libreties of his dad being unkown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince
Summary: Act IV:There is no hate, only joyFor you are beloved by the goddess.Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds.





	

He's five when the knowledge that Nibelheim will burn in the year 0002, gains the knowledge of the Calamity residing in the reactor up the mountain; is informed of the files in an abandoned mansion just outside of town, it makes him sick to his stomach and the world blurs, mako green clashing against blood red. The planet cries and weeps and screams below him, all these things piling up and Cloud knows that there is yet more to come, that this was not what the planet wanted him to know about.

Cloud has barely turned seven when his mind is assaulted with years worth of memories, four years in a tank full off mako, four years thinking with full certainty he was Zachary Fair; the bile bubbles up in his throat and he crumbles to it, glad to have been hunting for hare at this interval of time. Still the planet cries and weeps beneath him, the voices of the Lifestream of his fellow Cetra scream anarchy at the pieces of Calamity wound into his very being; his eyes glow brighter than ever before and Cloud weeps under the pressure of a Calamities attention.

He is eight, he is in the mansion when the pressure on his back bursts out, six membrane covered wings lay flat along his back and Cloud panics at the thought off so much taint inside of him; the voices whisper and soothe him, he is reminded of the Cetra before him who had wings and relaxes. His shirt is in ruins, he's losing blood fast and the planet wails in terror even as he stumbles and falls down a flight of hidden stairs; slams into the ground and releases a high pitched keen full of pain. 

Cloud is barely conscious when the source of the planet's fear swoops down next to him, all blood red made up from fangs and claws that shift easily into the face and body of a man with long, long hair that drips and pools over his shoulders while red eyes gleam worried. He wakes hours later to the sound of furious screaming, his mother sounds scared, terrified and the planet howls alongside her an uneven beat; _leave, leave, leave, stay, leave, leave, stay._

He gets up, he stumbles, he glides along the floor. Enters the small family room and sees his mother, _the human_ he thinks, snarl and spit and hiss at the man made up of demons and blood and regret. He does not like the sight. Cloud steadies his legs, shaky as they are, and makes his away across the sparse floor space as he is reminded of a poem he had once read; 

_Dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul,  
Pride is Lost.  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh,  
Such is... the fate of a monster._

The verse fills his stomach with a sense of wrongness and ignoring the way it makes his mother frantic with worry, climbs up and into the grasp of a demons cradle; certain and fully trusting that their host would let no harm reach him. Cloud smiles widely up at a man he thinks he knows or had known once a upon a time, in the future of a world that is not that does not need a future. Cloud is at peace, held gently in the arms of a demon that feels alike a furnace, falls asleep in those arms to the sight of his mothers calculating expression.

He is ten when the remaining memories slam into him, making him crumple and emit a keen that reaches down past Vincent into Chaos, the beast twists and warps next to him; crouched down and growling with worry, they are up in the mountains, hunting. Cloud sees years pass by, first there is a group called AVALANCHE, followed by friends and dear ones, he sees Vincent in the swirling mass of images; Geostigma and meteor and Reunion, he feels sick, he sways to a beat that drums through his head. 

The voices panic, the Calamity screams rage at Chaos protecting their son. Tears drip down his face as the remnants swirl disaster through his mind, whines with pain for three lives that had not ever known what free will was only thriving for their Mother. The planet thrums a promise that sings true, and Chaos gives way to Vincent as Cloud passes out and the triplets appear beaten and broken in front of them; little holes where needles used to reside, mako soaking them, there is a mark upon Kadaj's forehead, Loz's wrist, Yazoo's shoulder.

Cloud claims them, and they claim him back. Reunion is witnessed only by a man and his demons, it curls up in the air, energy exploding outwards and yet still the Calamity is unable to reach her sons. Vincent does not understand, he gathers up the Ancient he views his own; he gathers up the remnants that lean toward their elder brother. Vincent goes home, he piles them up on his bed and wraps them all up in blankets; when proven futile he sheds his cloak and lets out a small smile at the way they all relax.


End file.
